Mamihlapinatapai
by Nayal
Summary: Natsuki me mira intensamente pero, ¿está pensando en lo mismo que yo? Todavía no sé dónde me llevará esta historia. Sólo sé que será ShizNat... ¿Os atrevéis a seguirme?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Cuando hablaba conmigo siempre centraba su mirada en sus manos, o en cualquier otro lugar, menos en mi cara. Yo, sin embargo, siempre me fijo en los ojos de las personas cuando hablan.

Pero en aquel momento decidió mirarme fijamente a los ojos. Me mantuvo la mirada, y yo me hundí en esos preciosos ojos verde claro. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, mirándola fijamente y sumergiéndome en sus luminosos ojos.

En un instante me di cuenta de que la estaba mirando fijamente, sin decir nada, y aparté la mirada. Sólo la aparté una milésima de segundo, para volver a mirar y encontrar un fugaz gesto de dolor en esos ojos que antes me habían mirado tan intensamente.

Dos expresiones me vinieron a la mente. La primera, mamihlapinatapai. ¿Sabéis lo que es? Es una palabra del idioma de los indígenas yámanas de Tierra del Fuego, listada en el Libro Guinness de los Récords como la "palabra más concisa del mundo", y es considerada como uno de los términos más difíciles para traducir. Describe _"u_ _na mirada entre dos personas, cada una de las cuales espera que la otra comience una acción que ambos desean pero que ninguno se anima a iniciar"_. Esa es la explicación de wikipedia.

Pero ninguna se atrevió a cruzar la línea. Según mis últimas informaciones, provenientes de sus apetitosos labios, yo no pertenecía al género adecuado. Así que quizás, después de todo, la acción a iniciar era distinta para ambas. No sería yo la que la iniciara (si la acción fuera besarnos, mi primer impulso), sabiendo sus preferencias. Me sentí expuesta, como si hubiera descubierto todas mis cartas. Y es que la segunda expresión que me vino a la cabeza fue, "Koi No Yokan", o sensación de que acabas de encontrar a tu media naranja. Y evidentemente no pude disfrazar mis sentimientos cuando de repente me di cuenta de ello. ¿Sabéis cuando no podéis esconder el instante en que una idea aparece en vuestra mente inesperadamente? ¿Esa sorpresa al daros cuenta de lo que es tan evidente? Su fugaz gesto de dolor fue al darse cuenta de mis sentimientos, y no poder corresponderlos.

Sí, estoy completamente enamorada de mi amiga. Pero, aparentemente, está fuera de mi alcance. ¿O no?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Nuevo trabajo, nueva ciudad, nueva gente. Había cambiado de vida porque la que tenía anteriormente no me satisfacía. Estaba cansada de la gente falsa, que te complica la vida. Necesitaba respirar aire nuevo. Kioto era una bonita ciudad, pero el ambiente me asfixiaba. Decidí mudarme a Fuuka.

Mi currículum era lo suficientemente bueno como para permitirme entrar en una sólida compañía en esa ciudad. Y allí me fui, con poco equipaje, pero con muchos recuerdos de tiempos ya perdidos.

La primera vez que la vi fue en la fiesta de Navidad. Yo recién había llegado, y todavía no conocía a la gente de mi departamento al completo. Con quien más relación había entablado había sido con Tate. Era un chico abierto y sonriente, el cual me recibió el primer día y me enseñó el lugar. Tate tenía una novia, que trabajaba en un restaurante. Aunque aún no había tenido el placer de conocerla. Tate siempre hablaba muy bien de ella. Se notaba que estaba muy enamorado.

El caso es que mi coche estaba arreglándose el día de la fiesta de Navidad. Así que tuve que pedir que me llevara alguien para ir al lugar donde se celebraría la cena. Mi jefe, Yamada, me ofreció llevarme con él. Yo acepté. De todas formas, no conocía a mucha gente, y mi jefe parecía ser bastante amable.

Pero había alguien más que no tenía coche, a quien Yamada también iba a llevar. Nos pasamos por su despacho. Allí, en una pequeña habitación con un mobiliario minimalista, estaba la mujer que me quita el sueño.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Me preguntó en su voz de mezzo.

\- Shizuru. Fujino Shizuru. - Respondí con mi sonrisa ensayada. - ¿Y tú?

\- Natsuki. Kuga Natsuki. - Me dijo extendiéndome su pequeña mano.

\- Encantada. - Apreté su mano suavemente.

\- No eres de por aquí, ¿no? - Dijo con una leve sonrisa. - Tu acento no es de esta región.

\- No. No soy de por aquí. Soy de Kioto.

\- Estuve en Kioto. - Dijo en tono conversacional. - Pero yo era muy pequeña, y no me acuerdo mucho.

No parecía tener mucho interés en mí. Su conversación parecía un poco forzada. Como si no estuviera acostumbrada a mantener conversaciones banales. Yamada nos salvó del aburrimiento, llevándonos hasta su coche. Mi impresión en el coche era que ambos se conocían muy bien. Su interacción era fluida, y nada artificial. Yo, sin conocerlos mucho, me mantuve al margen en la parte de atrás del coche.

Una vez en el restaurante, vi a Tate que se sentaba con algunos conocidos del departamento. Me dirigí directamente a su mesa. Natsuki me siguió y, de alguna manera, se las arregló para sentarse a mi lado. Supongo que el hecho de haber compartido coche y haber llegado a la vez a la fiesta hizo que acabáramos en la misma mesa.

Yo intentaba seguir la conversación, pero la mayoría eran cotilleos, y yo no conocía tan bien a la gente. Observé que Natsuki se mantenía callada, con algún que otro comentario sin importancia. Bebía lo que Takeda había denominado un cóctel gay. Yo no conocía de qué cóctel se trataba. Con una sonrisa, Natsuki me ofreció probarlo, pero decliné la oferta. No acostumbro a beber de los vasos de otras personas. Aunque me picó un poco la curiosidad.

Tate acaparó la conversación. Hablaba sobre su afición al kendo, y contaba batallitas sobre cómo su amigo Takeda y él habían participado en competiciones en sus años de universidad. Yo mantenía mi sonrisa amable ante todos los comentarios, pero sin interesarme mucho la conversación.

También se sentaba con nosotros un tal Reito. Reito iba vestido de elfo, y llevaba una saco. Decía que llevaba dulces en él, pero nadie se atrevía a coger ninguno. Reito tenía la fama de gastar bromas pesadas, así que nadie quiso saber lo que contenía el saco.

Después de los postres fuimos a la zona de bar. El lugar era extraño. Había una pequeña habitación cerca de la barra con un pequeño fuego y unas pocas mesas. Me gustó el sitio, y me senté allí, disfrutando del calor del fuego y el ambiente hogareño.

Natsuki, de nuevo, se sentó en la misma mesa que yo. Me invitó a un vaso de sake, que decliné. No estoy acostumbrada a beber bebidas fuertes. Seguía con mi copa de vino tinto. Hubiera preferido una taza de té, pero no parecía apropiado cuando todo el mundo parecía beber ingentes cantidades de alcohol.

\- Supongo que Fuuka te parecerá un poco pequeña para lo que estás acostumbrada. - Natsuki empezó la conversación.

\- Sí, bueno. Me apetecía cambiar de aires. - No quería comentar sobre mis razones para mudarme. La verdad es que los últimos años habían sido horribles en el plano personal, y necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y comenzar de nuevo.

\- Yo vivo en Tokio. - Natsuki parecía controlar la bebida bastante bien. No parecía borracha. Sólo un poco habladora. - ¿Conoces Tokio?

\- La verdad es que no mucho. - Realmente no conocía mucho Tokio. Es la capital, y había ido como turista, pero nunca había vivido allí. Además, Tokio es una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo. Sin duda se necesitaría una vida para conocerlo a fondo.

\- Siempre que quieras puedes venir y quedarte en mi apartamento. - Me sorprendió Natsuki.

Natsuki me ofreció su casa in ni siquiera conocerme. Le sonreí agradecida. La verdad es que lo primero que pensé es que era una persona muy amable. Parecía querer hacerme sentir bienvenida, y me ofreció su hospitalidad sin yo haberlo pedido.

A pesar de que Tate había sido muy amable hasta ese momento, no me había ofrecido su casa para poder quedarme mientras encontraba un lugar para vivir. Yo lo atribuí a que yo era una extraña, y él vivía con su novia. El hostal que me habían recomendado no era muy de mi agrado. Sobre todo por la dueña. Era una persona extraña, que no me permitía estar a ciertas horas en mi habitación, con la excusa de que tenía que limpiarla.

Así pues, el ofrecimiento de Natsuki me pareció muy dulce. Pero, justo inmediatamente después de pensar que había sido muy amable, se me pasó por la cabeza que su ofrecimiento podría tener también una componente más personal. Y fue justo al pensar en ello que me fijé en sus ojos. Esos ojos verdes tan expresivos y a los cuales he llegado a adorar. Me atrajo con su mirada, y con su sonrisa. Me fijé en su sedoso y largo pelo negro. Su piel blanca y perfecta. Y despertó en mí el deseo. Un deseo que hacía mucho tiempo no había sentido por nadie.

La miré preguntándome qué escondía ese ofrecimiento espontáneo. ¿Pura amabilidad, o algo más? Me quedé con las ganas, porque en ese momento aparecieron Tate y algunos otros del departamento. La fiesta se movió hacia la zona de discoteca, donde ya no se podían tener conversaciones.

La fiesta prometía ser memorable. Todos bailaban, incluso Yamada. Aunque más bien nadie se acordaría de ella, dado las ingentes cantidades de alcohol que se consumían. Me hubiera quedado hasta el final, pero tenía que levantarme temprano, a pesar de ser sábado, puesto que había encontrado un apartamento de mi gusto y tenía que trasladar mis cosas desde el incómodo hostal a lo que sería mi casa por un tiempo.

Me despedí de todos, con especial énfasis en Natsuki. Creo que todo el mundo se dio cuenta de mi atracción por ella. La próxima vez bebería menos. Es lo que hace el alcohol, que desinhibe. Como reza el adagio latino, in vino veritas.

Aquella noche me dormí con al imagen de esos ojos verdes sonriéndome. Seguramente podría hacer que me sonrieran de nuevo, ¿o no?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Era imposible ver a Natsuki. Siempre estaba en su oficina, y no interaccionaba mucho con nadie. Ni siquiera iba a la cocina común para la comida. Solía comer en su oficina, mientras trabajaba.

El hecho de no poder verla me frustraba mucho. Pero no era lo suficientemente valiente como para acercarme por allí e invitarla a salir. Yo solía ser una persona a la que le gustaba flirtear, pero las malas experiencias me hicieron volverme más retraída. Aunque me negaba a que mi futuro estuviera determinado por mi pasado, mi experiencia con Tomoe me había hecho volverme sobre mí misma, y me resultaba difícil volver a ser la persona que era antes.

Así pues, durante el primer mes sólo vi a Natsuki fugazmente, cuando se iba o venía a trabajar. Por otro lado, empecé a hacer amistad con Mai, la novia de Tate. Era una chica alegre y muy divertida, y nos gustaba el mismo tipo de humor absurdo. Además, parecía conocer bastante a Natsuki. Al parecer, habían ido al mismo colegio. Decía de ella que era una persona muy inteligente, y que había estudiado en la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón. Todo lo cual hacía que mi curiosidad por ella aumentara.

También me dijo que tenía fama de distante. La llamaban la Princesa de Hielo. Y también me enteré de que era la hija del jefe. Pues sí, esa interacción tan cercana entre ella y Yamada en el coche la noche de la fiesta era porque él era su padre. Ese hecho, según Mai, hacía que se apartara aún más de la gente. Todo el mundo suponía que estaba en la empresa por el mero hecho de que era la hija del jefe, y no por sus propias habilidades. Había muchas habladurías sobre ella. Su silencio hacía que dichas habladurías aumentaran. Desgraciadamente, cuando alguien no se defiende, todo el mundo cree que es por alguna razón.

Sobre todo había una chica que hablaba mal de ella en cuanto tenía ocasión. Nao era una chica pelirroja de ojos color lima, y no parecía tenerle mucho aprecio. Según ella, Natsuki era una niña de papá, que se aprovechaba de su parentesco para estar allí. La empresa era pequeña en número de gente, pero era muy importante en la industria del videojuego, y mucha gente se disputaba la oportunidad de trabajar en ella.

Es aquí cuando me confieso: sí, soy una programadora de videojuegos. Estudié en EEUU todo sobre Maya, 3D Studio Max, Unity, etc. Soy bastante buena. Pero no lo suficiente como para que me contrate alguna de las grandes empresas. Natsuki también es programadora. Una de las tantas cosas que tenemos en común. Sí, poco a poco he ido descubriendo que tenemos mucho en común. Pero no nos adelantemos a los acontecimientos.

\- Mañana reunión de todo el personal. - Yamada dijo a todo el mundo en general, sólo un mes después de mi ingreso en la empresa.

\- Uff... hazte la tonta todo lo que puedas. - Me dijo Tate en voz baja.

\- ¿Y eso? - Tate a veces era muy críptico.

\- Es por lo del congreso del mes que viene. - Me informó Tate.

\- ¿Congreso? - No sabía de qué iba la cosa.

\- Sí. Todos los años se organiza un pequeño congreso de nuevas ideas en la industria del videojuego. Este año lo organizamos nosotros. - Me dijo Tate. - Es un rollo. Hay que organizar desde los hoteles, hasta el catering, o los tablones de la exposición.

\- Parece interesante. - Dije con curiosidad.

\- Ni lo sueñes. - Me dijo Tate con cara de malas pulgas. - Yo hace ya un mes que trabajo en ello y lo único que hace es quitar tiempo. Mis diseños van atrasados, y a nadie le importa el tiempo que me lleva la organización del maldito congreso. - Me dijo con los dientes apretados.

Como me recomendó Tate, mantuve un perfil bajo en la reunión. Al final, dado que era mi primer congreso, me asignaron la tarea de mirar los correos relacionados con el congreso. Me pareció una tarea fácil, hasta que me topé con algunos correos del tipo: "soy estúpido, ¿por qué no me haces tú todo el trabajo?". Dirías que al estar a cierto nivel en tu profesión no tendrías dudas tontas como el tamaño del póster, las posibilidades de presentación, o los hoteles más cercanos, cuando toda esa información ya estaba en la página web con la que habían accedido para obtener el correo electrónico al que mandaban las preguntas. Sí, gente muy geek, pero con pocas ganas de leer.

Natsuki también estaba en lo de la organización del congreso, pero se dedicaba más a captar subvenciones y ayudas. Yamada conocía a los grandes de la industria, y contactaba con ellos directamente. Para los grupos menos conocidos, mandaba a Natsuki.

Tate se encargó, entre otras cosas, del catering. Afortunadamente para él, eso fue lo más fácil que tuvo que hacer. Mai se encargaría de las comidas en el congreso.

Todo el congreso había recaído en las manos de Tate y Natsuki en los meses anteriores. Los demás se habían escaqueado bastante. Yo, por mi parte, como no me solicitaban ayuda, asumí que estaba todo bajo control.

Hasta ese momento había ido a algún que otro congreso. Pero como asistente, no como organizadora. Desde dentro todo se veía mucho más caótico. Durante su celebración, todo el tiempo había que estar pensando en cuándo poner los cafés, o los vinos, o cuándo poner los posters, ayudar a entregar el paquete de bienvenida, etc. Yo no había hecho mucho (excepto la recepción y envío de correos) hasta ahora, así que decidí ayudar en todo lo que pude. Vi que faltaban manos para tantos detalles.

Por ejemplo, los carteles donde se guiaba a los asistentes hacia la recepción no habían llegado. Así que me coloqué en un lugar estratégico para ir guiándolos. Hice todo lo que se me ocurrió que hacía falta hacer.

El segundo día de congreso me encontré con un gran problema. Yo fui la primera en llegar. Quería ayudar desde el principio. La recepción de bienvenida había sido una fiesta de comida y bebida, y todos los asistentes repetían lo muy bien organizado que estaba todo. Pero al día siguiente la historia era muy distinta. Nadie había limpiado la fiesta del día anterior. Todo había acabado muy tarde y las limpiadoras ya se habían ido cuando acabó.

Así que allí estaba yo, sola, ante la limpieza de la fiesta. Me lo tomé con filosofía. Alguien tenía que hacerlo. Así que, todo lo deprisa que pude, empecé a recoger basura y limpiar vasos. El congreso se reanudaba en un par de horas, y nadie debía ver cómo estaba todo.

Reito fue la segunda persona que llegó. Me alegré al verlo, pues pensé que me echaría una mano. Pero no fue así.

\- Tengo que examinar los posters para dar el premio a la mejor presentación. No quiero hacerlo delante de los candidatos.

Yo le respondí con mi patentada sonrisa Shizuru.

La tercera persona que llegó fue Yamada. Cuando vio el desastre, se puso a limpiar conmigo. Yo le dije que lo dejara, que él no debía hacer eso. En cambio, debía atender a unas personas importantes en unos minutos.

\- Llamaré a la gente, a ver qué les pasa.- Yamada cogió su teléfono y llamó a Natsuki.

Natsuki, Tate y Mai se habían ido a tomar algo después del congreso. A mí me había enganchado una pareja de señoras que por lo que parecía eran bastante importantes, y tuve que hacer de guía turístico. Ello me había fastidiado mucho, pues yo quería pasar algún tiempo con Natsuki.

El caso es que Natsuki, Tate y Mai. Bebieron más de la cuenta, razón por la cual llegaron ya bien entrada la mañana al lugar del congreso. Yo ya había limpiado todo, con la ayuda de algunos más que habían llegado un rato después que Yamada. Llegamos apurados, pero los asistentes no se dieron cuenta del pequeño problema que habíamos tenido.

Yo estaba en la recepción ayudando en la atención a los asistentes. Hacían preguntas de todo tipo, desde dónde coger el autobús a tal sitio hasta dónde estaba el cuarto de baño. Natsuki vino con mala cara.

\- Siento no haber llegado antes. - Lo dijo a los que estábamos allí en general, pero sobre todo mirándome a mí. Seguramente su padre le había descrito la situación de una horas antes.

\- No hay problema. - Dije con una sonrisa.

\- No, realmente lo siento. - Natsuki tenía mala cara, seguramente por la resaca, y por el hecho de no haber cumplido con su deber.

\- No te preocupes. - Le repetí.- Tate y tú trabajasteis mucho antes del congreso. Ahora nos tocaba a nosotros. - Le sonreí.

\- Sí, bueno.- Giró los ojos, y se dio media vuelta. No parecía muy contenta con ella misma. Seguramente su padre no le había hecho pasar un buen rato en el teléfono.

Shizuru 1, Natsuki 0, pensé para mis adentros.

* * *

NA: Muchas gracias por los comentarios :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Yamada estaba en el podio, agradeciendo a todos la asistencia al congreso.

\- Y agradezco especialmente a todos los que han ayudado en la organización del congreso. - Dijo Yamada con una gran sonrisa.

El congreso había resultado ser todo un éxito. Aunque desde mi perspectiva había habido algunos momentos de tensión, afortunadamente no se mostraron a los asistentes.

\- Así, pues, os espero a todos en el gran salón para la cena de clausura. - Anunció Yamada.

Todo el mundo se apresuró a dejar la sala de conferencias para dirigirse hacia el gran salón, donde se serviría la cena. El comité local, es decir, los que habíamos trabajado muy duro para que todo saliera bien, tenía una mesa reservada. Yo me dirigí hacia ella con Tate al lado. Pero, una vez en ella, de alguna manera me encontré a Natsuki a mi lado.

Me alegré de mi suerte. Podría hacer pasar mi interés por ella por mera educación. Es bien sabido que en una cena los comensales que se sientan al lado han de conversar. Estaba pensando qué decir para iniciar una conversación, cuando Natsuki se me adelantó.

\- Esta música parece griega. - Me dijo con su voz de mezzo.

\- Sí. Es cierto.- Respondí con mi sonrisa perfecta. Era una forma ideal de empezar una conversación, y conocer un poco más a esa mujer.- ¿Qué clase de música te gusta?

\- Me gusta la música del siglo XVI. - Me respondió con cara de poker, un poco cortante.

Mi cabeza hacía cuentas. Ni siquiera llegaba a Bach. ¿Le gustaba la música renacentista? Yo no sabía nada sobre esa época. ¿Monteverdi, quizás? ¿Incluso antes? Pero no me atreví a seguir preguntando. Me imaginé que no quería hablar mucho, dada la respuesta que me dio. Así pues, tomé un sorbo de vino, y seguí comiendo de mi plato, sin seguir la conversación. Natsuki por su parte miró hacia el otro lado y comenzó a hablar con Tate, que se sentaba a su otro lado.

Natsuki 1 – Shizuru 1.

Yo, por mi parte, me dirigí hacia mi otro lado para encontrarme a Nao, que intentaba hacer reír a la gente contando chistes, pero sin ningún éxito. Me dediqué durante un rato a comer despacio y beber de vez en cuando un sorbo de vino.

Natsuki y Tate parecían enfrascados en alguna discusión técnica sobre el nuevo proyecto en el que estaban trabajando. Pero, por alguna razón, se dieron cuenta de los esfuerzos inútiles de Nao por contar chistes con gracia, y me preguntaron si me sabía alguno. Aún no conocía mucho a nadie, ni siquiera a Tate, así que no sabía qué clase de chistes serían apropiados para mi audiencia. Me decidí por mi vertiente geek:

\- ¿Sabéis por qué Heisenberg tenía problemas sexuales? - Pregunté con malicia. Ninguno de los asistentes parecía conocer ese chiste. Así que proseguí. - Porque cuando encontraba el momento no encontraba la posición, y cuando encontraba la posición no encontraba el momento. Además, cuando tenía tiempo, no tenía energía, y viceversa.

Natsuki empezó a reír con muchas ganas. Alzó su copa, y propuso in brindis por mí. Me sentí halagada y feliz.

Shizuru 2 – Natsuki 1.

Tate tampoco dejaba de reír. El resto de comensales parecía no haberle encontrado la gracia. ¿Quizás demasiado geek para ellos?

Esa fue la primera vez que hice reír a Natsuki. Un agradable sentimiento se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. Y no, no era lujuria. Realmente quería hacerla reír hasta que no pudiera más.

Es curioso, que uno de los sentimientos más agradables es el de saber que has hecho reír a alguien. Sobre todo, si es alguien que te interesa. Se crea un vínculo con esa persona. Es como llamar a la puerta de su alma, con una ofrenda de bienvenida a la tuya.

Todo el mundo empezó a contar chistes, algunos con mayor o menor gracia. Yo me atreví con algunos otros, también bastante geeks. Me alegró que Natsuki compartiera mi mismo sentido del humor. Aunque ella no contó ninguno. Decía no tener memoria para contarlos bien.

La cena acabó, y todos decidimos irnos a descansar. El congreso había sido agotador, y el vino y la cerveza habían fluido durante toda la velada. Así pues cada uno se fue a su casa. Todos en taxis, por supuesto. Ya sabéis, si bebes, no conduzcas.

Los siguientes días pasaron sin que volviera a ver a Natsuki. De nuevo se atrincheraba en su oficina, sin deleitarme con su conversación.

Pero los programadores necesitamos gasolina para poder trabajar. Y esa gasolina es el café. Así pues, uno de esos días en que hice mi ronda para ver quién quería tomar café, me pasé por la oficina de Natsuki. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que dijera que no, pero quién sabe, algún día diría que sí. Y ese fue uno de esos afortunados días. Afortunadamente para mí, nadie nos acompañó en esta ocasión. La tenía toda para mí.

\- ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? - Fue todo lo que se me ocurrió para entablar conversación. En lo más profundo quería saber en qué dedicaba su tiempo libre, como dice la canción.

\- Muy bien. Fui al teatro. - Vaya, parecía que Natsuki tenía gustos selectos. - Nao también fue.

Vale, Nao me había invitado, pero, entre que la obra no me llamó la atención, y era Nao, no me decidí. Si hubiera sabido que Natsuki iba, me hubiera apuntado.

\- ¿Qué obra era? - No recordaba el título.

\- Un monólogo basado en De Profundis de Oscar Wilde. ¿Lo conoces? - Contestó Natsuki.

\- Sí, lo leí, pero hace mucho tiempo. - Contesté. - Pero no fui. Pensé que sería muy aburrido. - No suelo censurarme en mis opiniones.

\- Pues a mí me gustó mucho. - Respondió Natsuki con cara seria.

\- No sé... siendo un monólogo... ¿no te aburriste? - Sí, esa es la forma de impresionar a una mujer, dejándole saber lo poco intelectual que eres. La verdad es que soy bastante intelectual. Lo que pasa es que después de tantos libros leídos, tantas obras vistas, empiezo a ser selectiva con en qué empleo mi tiempo. Todavía me horroriza pensar en esa Bella Durmiente mezclada con Drácula que se hacía pasar por el ballet de Tchaikovski. No tengo nada contra las apuestas modernas, pero dentro de unos límites.

\- No, fue bastante bueno. - Me miró de reojo, y tomó un sorbo de café mientras volvíamos con las tazas a nuestro departamento. Natsuki probablemente ya pensaba que mi cociente intelectual era por debajo de la media.

Y así me encontré apuntándome a Otelo a la semana siguiente. Shakespeare siempre me ha gustado, y Natsuki iba a ir. Por supuesto, me informé antes de si iría o no. Quedamos un poco antes para tomarnos algo en el bar del teatro. Nos decidimos por una cerveza cada una.

\- El proyecto que me han asignado es muy interesante. - Empecé a decir para entablar conversación. Cuando dos personas trabajan juntas, es fácil empezar a hablar sobre el trabajo.

Natsuki volteó sus ojos.

\- Libros. ¿Qué libros te gusta leer? - Me preguntó Natsuki.

Al parecer no quería hablar sobre el trabajo. Yo la verdad es que tampoco soy una fan de hablar sobre mi trabajo si no es estrictamente necesario. No me malentendáis, mi trabajo me encanta, pero hablar sobre él fuera de las horas de trabajo me resulta aburrido. Así que me gustó el giro que dio nuestra conversación.

\- Bueno, soy fan de Terry Pratchett. - Contesté con una sonrisa.

\- Creo que he leído alguno, pero soy más de ciencia ficción. - Natsuki tanteaba el terreno. Supongo que ella sabía tanto como yo que se puede saber mucho sobre una persona a partir de sus gustos literarios.

\- Yo he leído a algunos, como Lem, pero soy más de fantasía. - Me quedé pensando por algunos momentos. - ¿Harry Potter?

\- ¡Me encanta! - Al parecer Natsuki era fan de la saga.

Empezamos a hablar sobre Harry Potter como si no hubiera un mañana. Noté que Natsuki se relajaba cada vez más. No sé si era por la cerveza, o por el hecho de hablar sobre algo que no fuera trabajo. Cada vez me fascinaba más esa mujer.

\- Deberías leer Los Magos. - Le recomendé.

\- ¿Los Magos? - Me preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Sí. En su portada dice que Harry Potter es a Los Magos lo que una taza de té es al whisky. - Le solté con una sonrisa en la cara.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que Natsuki era una lectora empedernida, como yo. Y a todos los lectores empedernidos nos gusta recibir recomendaciones de otros lectores. Haber leído tanto te hace perderte entre la marasma de títulos que hay en el mercado. Si alguien que conoces te recomienda un título, es porque encontró algo interesante en él. Natsuki tomó nota de mi recomendación.

Aún no era la hora del comienzo de la obra. Natsuki hizo algo que me pareció adorable. Sacó de su bolso las obras completas de Shakespeare. Y comenzó a leer Otelo.

\- Así sabrás cómo acaba.- Le dije bromeando.

Su respuesta fue una sonora carcajada.

Shizuru 3... va, ¿y quién lleva la cuenta ya?

* * *

NA: De nuevo, gracias por los comentarios ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

De nuevo Natsuki se encerró en su oficina. Era casi imposible verla. La mezcla de amabilidad cuando hablaba con ella, y la distancia que interponía entre ella y los demás me tenía muy confundida. Me era imposible predecir su comportamiento. El poco tiempo que habíamos conversado me hacía pensar que disfrutaba de la compañía. Pero el hecho de que al mismo tiempo no buscara compañía me resultaba contradictorio. No sabía cómo leerla.

Y eso es raro, porque en general se me da muy bien leer a la gente. Se me hace fácil entender las intenciones y las motivaciones de la gente. No es que lo use nunca a mi favor. Me parece horrible la gente que sabe leer a los demás y se aprovecha de ello. Tomoe era así. Siempre se aprovechaba de las debilidades de los demás. Yo fui tan tonta de estar cegada por el amor, y no lo supe ver a tiempo.

Pero dejemos de hablar de Tomoe. Hablemos mejor de Natsuki. Sí, Natsuki era un misterio para mí. Y precisamente eso fue lo que me fascinaba sobre ella. Quería saber más, quería saber qué metas tenía en la vida, en qué empleaba su tiempo, qué sueños tenía. Cuál era su principal motivación.

Es fácil saber qué aspiración principal tienen las personas: amor, como Mai, prestigio, como Nao, diversión, como Tate. Pero se me escapaba cuál era la de Natsuki. Parecía ser de ese tipo de personas que no necesitan del mundo para seguir adelante, porque tienen un mundo interior mucho más interesante. Y yo quería echar una ojeada a ese mundo. A veces encuentras personas que son mundos a explorar. Y me encanta ese tipo de personas.

Con esto no quiero decir que no me interese el resto del mundo. Me encanta pasar tiempo con mis amigos, con mi familia, pero me atrae lo desconocido. Cuando era pequeña solía mirar el atlas. Parecerá aburrido, pero yo me imaginaba cómo serían esos territorios inexplorados para mí, me imaginaba allí observando cada pequeño detalle. También solía leer historias de exploradores. Las maravillas que descubrían. Y también las dificultades que pasaban. Nunca hay que olvidar las dificultades. En uno de esos libros de aventuras, ya no recuerdo cuál, decía "Tu l'as voulu, George Dandin". No te quejes, tú lo quisiste.

Volviendo a mi historia. Natsuki estaba fuera de mi alcance. Y no sabía cómo hacer que esa situación cambiara.

\- Voy a ir a la ópera – me dijo Nao en el pasillo mientras se limaba las uñas.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Y qué ópera es? - Soy una fan de la ópera, y de vez en cuando voy a alguna representación. Así que tenía curiosidad.

\- El castillo de Barbazul. - Me dijo Nao con una sonrisita.

\- Lo siento, no la conozco. ¿De quién es? - Pregunté con curiosidad.

\- De Bela Bartok. - Siguió limándose las uñas.

\- Uf, lo siento. No soporto a Bela Bartok. - La verdad es que no me gusta ese compositor. Demasiado moderno para mí. Yo soy más del romanticismo.

\- Pues Natsuki va a ir... - me dijo sonriendo.

\- Lo siento, no me interesa. - Le respondí con mi patentada sonrisa falsa. Fue un golpe bajo. Nao había esperado a ver mi respuesta antes de darme el dato importante que me haría soportar unas horas de música de Bartok. Ya había dicho que no lo soportaba. Así que no había vuelta atrás. Nao se quedó muy satisfecha de sí misma y se fue hacia la oficina, dejándome un regusto amargo por saber que podría haber compartido la experiencia con Natsuki. Pero no quería parecer patética. Al menos, no más patética de lo que ya era.

Nao era una mujer observadora. Se había dado cuenta de mi interés por Natsuki, y le parecía gracioso. Se divertía a mi costa. ¿Tan evidente era mi atracción? Quizás alguna mirada furtiva en las reuniones hacia la chica de ojos esmeralda me había delatado. No podía evitarlo. Natsuki me parecía una mujer muy interesante, y mi corazón gravitaba hacia ella.

Toc, toc... Toqué la puerta de mi supervisora de proyecto. Midori era una mujer (aunque decía tener sólo 17 años) muy vivaracha, un poco dada a la bebida. Era responsable del proyecto en el que yo estaba trabajando. Aunque yo la veía más bien irresponsable. No parecía tomarse el trabajo demasiado en serio.

\- Entra. - Me dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias.- Hice una reverencia y entré en la oficina.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece? - Midori me prestó toda su atención.

\- Verás... me ha surgido un pequeño problema en el proyecto. - La verdad es que el "pequeño problema" me había estado dando la lata durante toda la semana. No podía avanzar en el proyecto debido a ello.

\- ¡Oh! - La cara de Midori era de total sorpresa. - ¿En serio? ¿Y qué problema es ese? - Había captado toda su atención. Midori estaba acostumbrada a que no le vinieran con problemas, sino con soluciones.

\- Pues tengo un problema con una función de un personaje. Cuando juego en un modo normal se comporta de forma diferente a cuando lo juego en modo pruebas. Y no sé por qué.

El asunto me había traído de cabeza ya un buen tiempo. Yo era la encargada de desarrollar las capacidades de los personajes haciendo uso de un lenguaje de programación interno de la empresa. Este lenguaje, "unmei", había sido desarrollado por antiguos trabajadores de la empresa para usarlo en el desarrollo de los distintos juegos que se creaban en los demás departamentos. Era un lenguaje muy flexible y, lo más importante, de la empresa. Yo había sido contratada para, precisamente, añadir algunas mejoras al software.

\- Eso nunca ha pasado. - Me dijo Midori. - ¿Estás segura de que no es un fallo tuyo?

\- Sólo ocurre bajo circunstancias muy especiales en el juego. No es tan obvio. - Dije con seguridad. No era algo que me hubiera inventado.

\- Muéstramelo. - Me dijo Midori, la cual parecía un tanto escéptica.

Le mostré las diferencias de comportamiento de los personajes en ambos modos. Vio claramente que había una inconsistencia en el programa, así que fuimos al código fuente y repasamos línea por línea la función que daba problemas. Midori había empezado como programadora en la empresa, así que también sabía de qué iba la cosa. Estuvimos varias horas haciendo pruebas y cambiando expresiones, pero no encontramos el fallo. Nos dimos por vencidas cuando ya había más que pasado la hora de irse a casa. Al día siguiente continuaríamos con la búsqueda.

Mis ánimos no estaban muy altos al día siguiente. Pero una visita de Natsuki a mi oficina me hizo cambiar de humor. Llegó sin anunciarse.

\- Shizuru. Midori nos quiere en su oficina ahora. - Me dijo con cara neutra, y se fue sin esperarme.

Me levanté deprisa y la seguí. Al llegar nos esperaba un pequeño comité de personas. Noté que todos éramos programadores.

\- Sin rodeos. - Midori esperó a que nos sentáramos para hablar.- Aquí Shizuru ha encontrado un bug en el software que usamos en la empresa. Ayer intentamos mirar dónde estaba el error pero no llegamos a ninguna conclusión. Os explicaré qué es lo que ocurre.

Midori explicó extensamente la naturaleza del error, y por qué era tan difícil de detectar. No afectaba a al jugabilidad del juego, en general, pero bajo ciertas circunstancias el personaje no haría lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Había cierta inconsistencia entre los diversos modos de juego, y eso no nos gusta a los programadores.

El departamento de programación al completo se dedicó a una única tarea: encontrar dónde estaba el error de código.

Y fue precisamente Natsuki la que lo encontró. En realidad era algo muy simple. En un caso una variable no había sido inicializada correctamente.

La rapidez con la que Natsuki encontró el error me pareció sorprendente. Estaba claro que no estaba allí sólo porque fuera la hija del jefe, como la mayoría pensaba. Demostró un gran conocimiento y una gran inteligencia. Y el pozo en el que había caído se hacía más hondo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser, además de bella, culta e interesante, inteligente? No sé si a la gran mayoría de la gente le parece que la inteligencia es sexy, pero a mí me resulta tremendamente atrayente.

Ya sólo quedaba una tarea: decirle al departamento de diseño y desarrollo de juegos que tenían que cambiar la función. Y eso quería decir que había que decírselo a Nao. Nao estaba a cargo de esa función. Y, ¿cómo decirlo suavemente?, Nao no le caía bien a nadie.

\- Puesto que tú encontraste el fallo, tú se lo dices. - Midori resolvió el problema en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y allí me vi yo, enfrente de Nao, explicándole los detalles del problema.

\- Pues siempre hemos usado el software y nunca hemos tenido problemas. - Me dijo Nao, cómo no, limándose las uñas.

\- Ya. No es algo evidente, pero los personajes no harán lo que se supone que deben hacer. - Intentaba decirlo con el mayor tacto posible.

\- Muy bien. Lo que tú digas. - Se dio la vuelta y me dejó allí sin ningún miramiento.

Me fui hacia mi oficina. Me hice un té, y empecé a tomármelo con calma. Natsuki me regaló con otra visita. Realmente estaba de suerte.

\- Hola. - Me dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Hola. - Mi sonrisa no era la falsa que ponía a todo el mundo, sino la genuina.

\- ¿Sabes el rumor que va corriendo por ahí? - Natsuki parecía divertida. Pero no me parecía de esas personas cotillas. ¿Por qué venía a mi oficina a contarme los últimos cotilleos? Esta mujer cada vez me descolocaba más.

\- No, ¿cuál? - La verdad es que me picaba la curiosidad. ¿Qué tipo de rumor hacía que Natuski viniera a mi oficina para contármelo?

\- Bebes durante las horas de trabajo. - Me dijo con una carcajada.

\- ¿Perdón? - No entendía nada.

\- Sí. Nao va diciendo por ahí que bebes durante el trabajo. - Seguía riéndose a carcajada limpia.

\- No entiendo. - Pro realmente no entendía por qué Nao decía eso, y por qué a Natsuki le parecía tan divertido.

\- Verás. Dice que estás diciendo tonterías sobre el software, y que seguramente es porque hayas bebido algo. - Sus carcajadas iban a menos, pero los ojos seguían sonriendo.

\- Bueno, alguien tenía que decirles lo del bug. - Le dije seriamente.

\- Ya. Ha venido a preguntarme, porque no se lo creía. - Natsuki seguían sonriendo. En otras circunstancias me habría resultado humillantemente embriagador, pero se cuestionaba mi profesionalidad, y no me hacía gracia. - Le he explicado que era cierto lo que le habías contado.

\- ¿Y aún dice que estaba borracha? - Mi sorpresa era enorme.

\- No. Me lo dijo antes de preguntarme si era verdad. - Natsuki se puso un poco más seria.- Pero creo que lo ha soltado por más sitios antes de preguntarme a mí. No te preocupes. – Siguió. - Todo el mundo sabe lo que ha ocurrido. Pero me parecía muy gracioso y he venido a contártelo.

\- Bueno. Me alegro de haber sido el objeto de tu diversión. - Le sonreí pícaramente, y le guiñé un ojo. Ella me respondió con una cara color tomate.

\- Hum... bueno... me tengo que ir a seguir con lo mío...- Natsuki perecía estar incómoda. Se fue tan rápidamente como se había ido.

Otro punto para mí, pensé para mis adentros. El comentario de Nao sobre mis tendencias a beber hizo todo lo contrario a lo que ella intentaba. Todo el mundo me sonreía al verme y me creé más amigos. Era una buena forma de entablar conversación. La gente rompía a carcajadas con el episodio. Sin duda Nao por fin había hecho reír a la gente. Debería dejar de intentar contar chistes. Intentando socavar la reputación de alguien levantaba más risas.

* * *

NA: Gracias por los comentarios :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Como siempre, Natsuki se escondía en su oficina. Yo me pasaba cuando hacíamos la ronda para ir a tomar café, pero ella nunca se apuntaba. Me parecía muy extraño. Parecía no querer mezclarse con la gente. Muchos decían que era porque se creía superior a los demás. La mayoría opinaba que estaba allí sólo porque era la hija del jefe. Pero lo poco que sabía de ella indicaba que era una persona muy inteligente y preparada. Me parecía que el hecho de ser la hija del jefe la aislaba de la gente.

\- Vamos a ir al cine. ¿Te apetece venir? - Le dije apoyándome en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Quiénes van? - Natsuki, directamente al grano.

\- Sólo Tate, Mai y yo. - Puse mi mejor sonrisa especialmente para ella.

\- ¿Qué película? - Bueno, parecía que estaba interesada.

\- Doce años de esclavitud. - Le contesté siempre con mi sonrisa puesta.

\- Vale. - Respondió después de pensárselo unos momentos.- ¿Dónde y cuando quedamos?

\- Podemos ir después del trabajo. En el cine del centro. - Mai había decidido ir a una sesión temprana para luego ir a cenar tranquilamente.

\- Muy bien. Hasta luego.- Me miró profundamente con sus ojos, y su dulce sonrisa adornándolo todo. Si yo fuera una de esas personas que se sonrojan, estaría roja como un tomate.

Las palomitas se acabaron demasiado rápido a mi parecer. La película era aburridísima, y muy triste. Pero sentía un gran regocijo interno al saber que Natsuki se sentaba a mi lado. Parecía estar muy atenta a la pantalla. La miraba de reojo, pero no me atrevía a más.

Cuando nos levantamos (por fin) para salir, vi con sorpresa que estaba llorando. No me lo podía creer.

\- ¿Estás llorando? - Como siempre, yo y mi complejo de Capitán Obvio.

\- Sí. - Dijo secándose las lágrimas. - ¿Te ha gustado?

Viendo cuán emocionaba estaba, lo más adecuado si quería algo con ella era decirle que sí. Pero mi sinceridad me puede, y no pude mentir sobre lo poco que me había gustado.

\- La verdad es que no. - Me miró con cara sorprendida.- Me ha parecido muy lenta y triste. Me he aburrido. - Dije a modo de explicación - ¿Y a ti?

\- Me ha encantado. - Aún le brillaban los ojos de haber llorado.

\- Pero es muy triste. A mí no me van las cosas tan tristes. - Le quise explicar.

\- Ya, pero no todo en esta vida es divertirse. - Me dijo con cara de convicción. - Mucha gente en el mundo sufre abusos y humillación.

\- Yo vengo al cine sólo por las palomitas. - Es cierto, es una de las mayores razones por las que pago para ver películas en la gran pantalla.

Me sonrió, pero se calló lo que pensaba. Realmente soy toda una ligona. En vez de parecer culta y profunda, lo único que me salió fue un comentario totalmente superficial. A veces debería cerrar mi boquita. Aunque soy sincera, lo cual es una cualidad que seguramente mucha gente aprecia, mi coeficiente intelectual no se refleja en nada en la mayoría de mis comentarios. Aunque, sinceramente, me importa bien poco lo que piense la gente de mí.

Como Mai había planeado, después de la película fuimos a cenar. Como no podía ser de otro modo, comentamos la película.

\- Yo no he parado de llorar. - Era muy esperable de Mai, que detrás de su fuerte carácter, es una persona muy sensible.

\- Yo tampoco. - Dijo Natsuki mientras atacaba su carne bañada en mayonesa. No sabía si me sorprendía más que hubiera llorado tanto en una película, o la cantidad ingente de mayonesa que le había puesto al trozo de carne. Menos mal que el animalito ya estaba muerto. Si no hubiera sido una muerte lenta por ahogamiento en una sustancia grasienta.

\- Pues yo me he aburrido mucho. - Dije sin contemplaciones. ¿Para qué andarse por las ramas?

\- Uff, menos mal que alguien está conmigo. - Tate tampoco parecía haberse emocionado mucho con la película.

\- Sois un par de insensibles. - Dijo Mai mientras se comía un tomate.

\- Yo voy al cine a pasar un buen rato, no para pasarlo mal. - Yo veo películas para olvidarme de mis problemas. Sólo muy de vez en cuando me gusta ver una película un poco más profunda.

\- Shizuru tiene razón. - Tate por lo menos me apoyaba.

\- Sois unos zoquetes los dos. - Mai no dejaba de atacarme. Ella sabía que Natsuki me gustaba, y no ayudaba mucho en mi conquista. Bueno, para ser honestos, yo tampoco parecía aportar mucho a la causa.

Cuando Mai nos acusó de ser unos zoquetes, a Natsuki se le escapó una risita. Me miró de reojo mientras partía un trozo de su carne. Parecía que le hacía gracia la forma en la que Mai me trataba.

\- Y vosotras sois unas blandengues. - Tate no sabía cuándo callarse. Mai lo miró de una forma que decía "esta noche no hay postre", pero el pobre realmente no se daba cuenta de lo que se le venía encima.

\- Ya te demostraré lo blandengue que soy. - Mai tenía un carácter fuerte, y aparentemente se lo iba a demostrar esa noche a Tate. Yo me callé y me sonreí. Sólo esperaba que el pobre no durmiera en el sofá esa noche.

\- Me apetece tomarme una cerveza en el nuevo local. ¿Alguien se apunta? - Natsuki preguntó cuando estábamos saliendo del restaurante. A pesar de no ser muy extrovertida, no era una persona tímida. Cuando le apetecía hacer algo no parecía tener problemas en decirlo claramente.

\- Nosotros pasamos. - Mai me dirigió una mirada que decía "a por ella, tigre".

\- Sí, nosotros nos vamos a casita. - Tate tenía unas esperanzas infundadas sobre lo que iba a pasar esa noche. El pobre creía que iba a tener postre.

\- Yo me apunto. - Dije con una sonrisa dirigida a Natsuki. La sonrisa con la que me respondió le iluminó la cara. ¿Sería posible que estuviera interesada en mí?

El bar en el que estábamos era muy curioso. Se llamaba "La iglesia", y estaba amueblado con bancos de iglesia y mesas que parecían altares. Ese día no estaba muy concurrido, y pudimos sentarnos en el lugar más íntimo del bar: un cubículo que parecía un confesionario. Pero en vez de estar separadas por una puertecilla, nos separaba una mesa en la que descansaban nuestras pintas de cerveza.

\- Curioso lugar. - Dije para comenzar la conversación de una forma casual.

\- Sí. ¿No lo conocías? - Parecía que estaba un poco habladora. ¿O era la cerveza?

\- No. No salgo mucho por aquí. - Le di un sorbito a la cerveza.

\- Estamos en el confesionario. - Me dijo levantando una ceja. ¿Acaso quería que me pusiera a confesar mi atracción por ella?

\- Nunca me ha parecido una gran idea contar mi vida a un extraño. - La verdad es que yo no era una persona muy religiosa. - Quizás las protagonistas de Maria Sama son puras, y no tienen gran cosa que confesar, pero yo no soy tan inocente. - Le dije con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿No crees en Dios? - ¿Quería Natsuki tener una conversación lago más profunda?

\- No, no creo. - La verdad es que soy una persona profundamente atea, y hablar de religión me molesta sobremanera. ¿Era Natsuki religiosa? - ¿Y tú?

\- No, pero mi madre sí creía. - Sonrió para sí mientras bebía de su cerveza.

\- La verdad es que soy muy atea. - Le dije para que quedara claro.

\- ¿Eres de las que intenta convencer a los demás sobre la inexistencia de Dios?- Realmente quería hablar sobre ese tema. Así que, con mi usual sinceridad, le respondí.

\- La verdad es que no. - Me puse seria. - La creencia en Dios es algo profundamente arraigado en lo que significa ser humanos. Sería como quitarle la esperanza alguien. Me parecería un crimen.

La mirada que recibí fue de sorpresa al principio, pero algo más que no supe descifrar al final. Se quedó unos segundos mirándome profundamente, como si hubiera descubierto un raro espécimen de insecto. Parecía intentar saber qué pasaba por mi cabeza. Si lo hubiera sabido, seguramente se hubiera puesto colorada. La mirada que me dirigió me encendió por dentro, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en besarla y llevármela a la cama lo más pronto posible. Natuski cogió pensativa su pinta y se la llevó a la boca. En ese momento envidiaba a ese vaso. Iba a confesarle mi atracción en ese mismo instante, pero decidió hablar antes de que yo abriera la boca.

\- Mañana tengo que trabajar. - ¿Qué? ¿A qué venía ese súbito cambio de conversación? ¿Estaba excusándose para irse?

\- Sí, bueno, yo también. - ¿Qué podía responder? No me dejaba mucho margen.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - Se acabó lo que le quedaba de cerveza y me miró, de nuevo sonriéndome.

\- Claro. - Una de las cosas que mejor se me dan en esta vida es fingir. Curiosa combinación, ya que soy una de las personas más honestas cuando hablan. Realmente no entendía a Natsuki. Un momento parecía estar interesada en mí, y justo después actuaba como si nada.

Recogimos las cosas y nos fuimos a casa, cada una por su lado. Fue un adiós un tanto frío, a pesar de que ambas sonreíamos.

En el mundo de la ficción, en las películas, sabes en todo momento quiénes son los protagonistas, y que van a acabar juntos. Todo el guión está escrito para que surja el amor. En el mundo real, las cosas no son tan obvias. Una situación romántica aparece, y en una película todo acabaría en un beso, una declaración de amor o algo. Y creemos que debemos hacer lo mismo en la vida real. Nos han llenado la cabeza de historias que acaban bien. Pero en la vida real todo es más confuso. No hay guión, y estás perdido entre lo que quieres que suceda y lo lógico que suceda. Lo más lógico normalmente es que no pase nada.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

PROGRAM LOVE

COMPLEX*16 Relación, Amor, Amistad, Conocidos

REAL Choice

LOGICAL Dead

Dead=FALSE

DO WHILE ( .FALSE)

DO WHILE (Relació .Conocidos)

CALL RANDOM_NUMBER(Choice)

IF ( .0.1) THEN

call Salir(Relación)

ELSE

call Hablar(Relación)

ENDIF

ENDDO

ENDDO

DO WHILE (Relació .Amistad)

CALL RANDOM_NUMBER(Choice)

IF ( .0.5) THEN

call Salir(Relación)

ELSE

call Hablar(Relación)

ENDIF

ENDDO

DO WHILE (Relació .Amor )

CALL RANDOM_NUMBER(Choice)

IF ( .0.01) THEN

call Sex(Relación)

ELSEIF ( .0.9) THEN

call Hablar(Relación)

ELSE

call Salir(Relación)

ENDIF

ENDDO

ENDDO

STOP

END

SUBROUTINE Salir(Relación)

COMPLEX*16 Relación, Amor, Amistad, Conocidos

REAL*16 Choice, Café, Bar, Cine, Teatro, Otros

LOGICAL NotDrunk,EligesTú

EligesTú=FALSE

call Preguntar(Choice,EligesTú)

IF (EligesTú) THEN

CALL RANDOM_NUMBER(Choice)

ENDIF

SELECT CASE (Choice)

CASE(Café)

call TomarCAféCalentito

call Hablar(Relación)

CASE(Bar)

NotDrunk=TRUE

DO WHILE (Relació . .NotDrunk)

call Hablar(Relación)

call Beber

ENDDO

CASE(Cine)

call Palomitas

call VerPeli

call Cena

call Hablar(Relación)

CASE(Teatro)

call VerObra

call Hablar(Relación)

call Cena

call Hablar(Relación)

CASE(Otros)

call Hacerloqueelladiga

call Hablar(Relación)

END SELECT

RETURN

END

\- Pues sí, en eso me he estado entreteniendo últimamente. -Le expliqué a Natsuki, enseñándole mi código fuente.

Natuski estaba partiéndose de risa. Al parecer le gustaban los chistes un poco frikis.

\- Le has dado muy poca probabilidad al sexo. - Me dijo apuntando a la línea en cuestión.

\- Sí, bueno. Es cierto que al principio se practica mucho más sexo, pero como es un bucle infinito, creo que un probabilidad baja es más apropiado. ¿No te parece? - Dije abanicando mis pestañas sugestivamente.

De repente su cara se puso como un tomate.

\- Ejem. - Carraspeó un poco. - Sí, sí, claro. - Pero a pesar de su rojo semblante aún seguía sonriendo.

\- No pareces muy convencida... - realmente quería picarla un poco. Tenía unas ganas locas de saber cómo era Natsuki en la cama.

\- Hum... no contemplas el caso de ruptura... - Dijo de forma seria, pero aún sonriendo.

\- Bueno, el programa se llama LOVE, no LIFE...- Le contesté sin perder un segundo.

\- Jajaja. - Se rió a carcajadas.

\- Además, es sólo una pequeña tontería mía. - Añadí.- Las relaciones reales son mucho más complicadas.

\- Sí. Supongo que tendrás que añadir alguna declaración con múltiples dimensiones... - realmente se estaba divirtiendo con mi pequeño programa.

La verdad es que fue una idea tonta, la de plasmar las relaciones en un programa. Pero estaba en una fase de mi programa real (en mi trabajo), en la que estaba totalmente bloqueada. Cuando estoy así me dedico a imaginar tonterías como esta. Pero una vez terminado el "programa", no pude dejar de pensar en mandárselo a Natsuki. Quería saber cuál sería su reacción. Es en este tipo de situaciones cuando me gusta conocer a las personas. Situaciones inusuales, donde es más difícil fingir una respuesta. Está bien tener una base de cotidianidad en una relación, ya sea de amistad o amorosa, pero me encantan las expresiones espontáneas, no ensayadas. Para las escenas fingidas ya tenemos las películas. Es por eso que muy pocas veces me dejo llevar por mis sentimientos en las películas. El hecho de que es algo falso (aunque estén basadas en hechos reales) hace que me desconecte de los sentimientos que intentan trasmitir. Pero en el mundo real me gusta que la gente sea real, no que interpreten un papel ensayado para no salirse de la norma.

\- Bueno, al menos puse que eran complejas... - me encantaba el poder interactuar con ella de esta forma tan relajada.

\- Sí, menos mal... - Seguía sonriendo, contra todo pronóstico. - Bueno, me tengo que ir. - Se puso seria. - Trabajo... ya sabes... eso por lo que nos pagan por aquí...

\- Claro, claro... - fingí ponerme seria.

\- Hasta luego.- Se fue con un saludo de su mano.

Me sentía totalmente feliz. No sólo había hecho reír a Natsuki, sino que también se tomó la molestia de acercarse a mi oficina a comentar mi "último programa", el cual le había mandado unos minutos antes por email.

Estaba claro que ya habíamos pasado a la fase de amistad. Ya no éramos simples conocidas. Pero, la cuestión que no me dejaba dormir por las noches era: ¿podría haber algo más entre nosotras?

\- Estaba leyendo un libro sobre incesto. - Natsuki leía las cosas más raras.

Estábamos cenando en un restaurante bastante bueno. Natsuki quería ir a una representación de "Coriolanus", de Shakespeare. Yo soy fan del dramaturgo, y aunque no lo hubiera sido, me habría apuntado de todas formas. Después de la poderosa interpretación del actor principal, decidimos ir a cenar.

Yo había preguntado a Natsuki qué era lo que estaba leyendo últimamente, y esa fue su respuesta.

\- Vaya. Un tema un tanto controvertido. No tengo hermanos, pero sí primos, y jamás se me ocurriría tener sexo con ellos - Puse cara de asco, que era lo único que se me ocurría la pensar en acostarme con alguna de mis primas.

\- Yo creo que la gente debería poder amar a quien quisiese. - La verdad es que nunca se me había ocurrido mirarlo desde ese punto de vista.

\- Bueno, puede ser verdad, pero no jamás podría. - Le dije con convicción.

\- Yo creo que es lo mismo que las parejas homosexuales. - La conversación se ponía interesante. - Yo no soy gay, pero entiendo que si dos personas se aman quieran estar juntas. - Dijo mirándome fijamente. - Quizás no tan interesante.

\- No creo que sea el mismo tipo de situación. - Dije como pude, ante la declaración tan clara de que no le interesaban las mujeres. Tomé un sorbo de agua, para poder esconder mi decepción.

\- ¿Por qué no? - Natsuki acababa de darme un gran revés, pero seguía la conversación como si nada.

\- Bueno, desde un principio la relación es de otro tipo. - Dije sin perder comba.- No ves a esa persona como una posible pareja sexual.

\- Sigo pensando que cada uno debería poder amar a quien quisiera. - Dijo con tono de finalidad, metiéndose un trozo de carne empapado en mayonesa.

La noche pasó para mí con gran pesar. Estaba con Natsuki, me gustaba pasar el tiempo con ella y conocerla mejor, pero de un plumazo había borrado todas mis esperanzas con ella. Pero, como soy masoquista, sigo saliendo con ella.

Y ahí nos encontrábamos de nuevo, unos cuantos meses después. En un bar, echándonos unas risas y tomándonos unas cervezas.

Pero en ese momento decidió mirarme fijamente. No, ella normalmente no me mira a los ojos. Siempre los evade. Pero esa noche, por una extraña razón, me miraba fijamente. Yo estaba hipnotizada. Después de una eternidad me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, así que aparté la mirada.

Mamihlapinatapai... yo no me atreví a iniciar nada. Era ella la que me había puesto fuera de sus límites. Era ella la que debía empezar...

Y yo estoy tan jodida... tan jodidamente enamorada de ella...

* * *

NA: Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar... pero últimamente tengo una vida bastante ajetreada... mis más sinceras disculpas...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

El nuevo proyecto que me habían asignado era un poco complicado. Pero no me importaba, porque había algo que lo hacía muy atractivo: tenía que colaborar muy estrechamente con Natsuki. Aparte del tiempo extra que pasaba con ella, me hizo descubrir lo inteligente que es. Yo ya sabía que lo era, y que era culta y... bueno, un sinfín de otras cualidades que hacía imposible no enamorarse de ella. Pero verla en acción, ver los retos que se nos planteaban, y la profundidad y sutileza de su razonamiento, simplemente era increíble. Sí, la inteligencia es sexy. Por lo menos, a mí me lo parece. Y Natsuki estaba dotada con un intelecto superior.

Otra de las ventajas de trabajar con ella era que después de una semana dura de trabajo siempre nos íbamos a tomar una cerveza al pub cercano a la empresa. Los viernes se estaban convirtiendo en uno de mis días favoritos. Viernes por la tarde, para ser más exactos, por supuesto después del trabajo.

\- Eres muy inteligente. - Me dijo sin venir a cuento, mientras pedíamos unas cervezas en la barra. Desde luego, la cara con la que la miré no era de ser muy inteligente. Me quedé en blanco, porque no sabía a qué venía ese comentario. No había un contexto previo a su afirmación.

\- Hum... ¿gracias? - Sí, ciertamente muy inteligente.

\- Lo digo por el código que has escrito para el proyecto. - Se dio cuenta de que yo no sabía por dónde iban los tiros.

\- Bueno, yo pienso lo mismo de ti. - No había perdido mi capacidad de razonar después de todo. Además, era verdad.

\- ¿Sabes? - Me dijo como si estuviera diciendo algo obvio.- A mí me hubiera llevado un mes por lo menos en hacerlo.

\- Bueno, es que reciclé un poco de algo que ya tenía hecho. - Afortunadamente, las cervezas vinieron. Sé que se me da bien mi trabajo, pero normalmente la gente no te lo dice de forma tan directa. Además, no soy muy buena recibiendo cumplidos. - ¿Vamos a sentarnos? -Definitivamente quería cambiar el tema de conversación. Hablar sobre mí es lo que menos me gusta.

\- ¿Sabes? Mi padre te tiene en alta estima. - Natsuki no podía dejar el temita, al parecer.

\- Bueno, soy una persona agradable. Nada más. - ¿Cómo puedo escaparme de esta conversación sin parecer una total boba? Tomé un sorbo de cerveza y miré alrededor. Vi que había juegos de mesa. - ¿Quieres jugar a algo?

Natsuki me miró de forma extraña y se sonrió.

\- ¿Verdad o reto? - Eso fue lo que me propuso.

\- Yo me refería a un juego de mesa. - Dije lo más educadamente posible.

\- ¿Y no prefieres jugar a verdad o reto?

\- No me gusta ese juego. Hay verdades que jamás diría, y retos que jamás aceptaría.

\- Eres una aburrida. - Gran descubrimiento el suyo.

\- Aunque hay algunas verdades que merecen ser conocidas.

\- ¿Como cuáles?

\- No sé. No se me ocurre nada ahora, pero estoy segura de que algunas verdades deberían ser conocidas.

\- ¿Como la existencia de Dios?

\- Dios no es algo que me interese. - Le dije mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa. Se puso colorada y bebió un buen trago de cerveza, mirando para otro lado.

En fin, Natsuki, no puedes ir haciendo preguntas y comentarios personales, si no estás dispuesta a recibir un poco de tu propia medicina. Si hubiera sido otra persona, creería que estaba intentando ligar conmigo. Pero después de unos cuantos meses con ella me había dado cuenta de que a Natsuki le interesa saber qué piensan las personas. Y, por alguna razón, yo le parecía interesante. Además, creo que en el fondo es bastante traviesa, y le gusta quedarse con la gente. Por supuesto, su carácter distante y frío con la mayoría de la gente hace que alguien que la conozca un poco menos que yo piense que es una borde. No es que yo la conozca tanto, pero creo que he pasado esa barrera de impenetrabilidad y he llegado a hacerme su amiga. No íntima, pero algo más que una mera compañera de trabajo. Así que por supuesto, me toma el pelo de vez en cuando. Claro que yo también me tomo la libertad de tomarle el pelo de vez en cuando.

Por fin había reaccionado. Desde su comentario en la barra del bar me había dejado descolocada. Pero ya me había tomado mi venganza. Y creo que pilló la indirecta.

Era hora de ir a por la segunda ronda, así que me levanté para pedir las cervezas. El bar se había llenado bastante, así que el camarero ni siquiera me veía.

\- Esto está muy lleno. - Me dijo el chico que estaba sentado a la barra del bar, como queriendo explicar que me iba a ser difícil conseguir que me sirvieran.

\- Ya. Voy a intentarlo. - Le dije con una sonrisa. Levanté la mano cuando vi al camarero venir, pero ni siquiera me miró. Ya estaba atendiendo a otra persona en la esquina de la barra.

\- ¿De dónde eres? Tienes cierto acento... - el chico parecía querer tener conversación. No parecía estar ligando, sino simplemente haciendo amistades.

\- De Kioto. - Sí, mi acento me delata. No soy de Fuuka. - ¿Y tú? - Ya que iba a estar allí un buen rato, ¿por que no hablar con alguien?

\- Yo soy de por aquí. Me llamo Ito - Me sonrió y me estrechó la mano.

\- Shizuru. - Le respondí con una sonrisa. Vi al camarero venir de nuevo, y levanté la mano, pero nada.

\- Hola, Shizuru. La que está enfrente es mi novia, Mary. - Me señaló a una chica que estaba sentada a mi izquierda. Al parecer me había puesto en medio de la pareja.

\- Lo siento, me he puesto en medio. - Me aparté un poco para atrás.

\- No pasa nada. Está cabreada conmigo. - Me di cuenta de que la tal Mary lo estaba mirando con cara entre disgustada y resignada.

\- Es un nombre raro aquí. - Le dije mirándola como con una disculpa. No quería ser objeto de disgusto de una extraña.

\- Sí, soy de Australia. - Me dijo con una acento extraño.

\- ¿Y qué te ha traído aquí? - Le pregunté sorprendida.

\- Éste. - Me dijo señalando a su novio con una pequeña sonrisa, y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Su gesto me hizo mucha gracia, y me salió una carcajada.

\- ¿Y las cervezas? - No era Mary, ni Ito, sino Natsuki que se había materializado a mi lado.

\- Hay mucha gente. No me han atendido todavía. - le dije señalando al camarero, que estaba en el otro extremo del bar.

\- Bueno, me quedo para ayudarte. - Natsuki tenía una mirada extraña. Si fuese otra persona, hubiera pensado que estaba celosa. Pero eso no podía ser, ¿no?

\- Vale. - Le dije con una sonrisa. En ese momento Natsuki levantó la mano. Al parecer, el camarero sí la veía a ella.

\- Habéis tenido suerte. - Ito parecía ser un tipo conversador.

\- Sí, menos mal. - Mary parecía seguir un poco enfadada. Me di cuenta de que no ea por mí. Parecía que Ito la había molestado anteriormente. O a lo mejor Ito se ponía a hablar con todas las chicas y eso la molestaba. Pero a mí me daba igual. El gesto de Natsuki me había parecido un tanto extraño. Normalmente espera a que yo llegue con las cervezas. ¿Me había visto hacer amigable conversación con desconocidos y había decidido venir? ¿O realmente estaba tan sedienta?

Natsuki cogió las cervezas, y yo me despedí de mis "amigos". Volvimos a nuestra mesa, y seguimos la conversación.

\- Estoy escribiendo un libro.- Me dijo nada más sentarnos.

\- ¿En serio? - Sabía que Natsuki tenía muchas aficiones, pero no sabía que también fuera escritora.

\- Sí, es una idea que tuve hace unos años... va lento, pero lo hago sólo por diversión.

\- ¿Y sobre qué va? - Ahora me picaba la curiosidad.

\- Es un mundo de fantasía. Todavía estoy construyendo la cultura. No hay mucho que contar por ahora. - Me dijo con timidez. Cada vez me confundía más esta persona. Un momento me decía algo totalmente personal, y al otro se escondía de nuevo en su introversión. Era como si quisiera contarme cosas sobre ella, pero a la vez no sabía si hacerlo o no.

\- Me encantará leerlo. - Le dije con una sonrisa marca Shizuru, la cual le hizo ponerse colorada marca Natsuki.

NA: Perdón por el código anterior. Creo que se me fue de las manos. Perdón también por la tardanza. Estoy muy ocupada últimamente, así que no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir. Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia, y por leerme ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Cuando Natsuki dijo que su padre me tenía en alta estima no parecía bromear. Me trataba con respeto y afabilidad. Por otros compañeros sabia que no siempre era agradable. Algunas veces había gritado a algunos de sus trabajadores y les había llamado incompetentes, cuanto menos. Pero conmigo siempre mostraba una actitud amable. Incluso algunas veces me había invitado a su casa en las afueras a cenar con la familia. Por supuesto yo siempre acudía. Seguro que suena patético, pero quería saber cómo era Natsuki en un entorno más íntimo. Su madre, Saeko, era especialmente callada, y parecía que analizaba todo lo que yo decía o hacía. Me resultaba un poco enervante. Pero era muy agradable conmigo, así que me caía bien. Natsuki parecía mucho más relajada con los suyos. En el trabajo siempre estaba tensa, intentando pasar desapercibida. Supongo que el ser la hija del jefe nunca fue fácil. Por un lado, la gente piensa que estás ahí sólo por eso, y por el otro, tu padre te exige mucho más que a cualquier otro trabajador.

Pero me di cuenta de que Natsuki evitaba hablar de trabajo con su padre. Yamada era un hombre apasionado con su trabajo, y siempre hablaba sobre él. Muchas de esas veces yo notaba que Natsuki se ponía un poco tensa. Un movimiento casi imperceptible en sus ojos, o en sus labios, que parecía indicar que no era su tema favorito de conversación. Me di cuenta de que estaba más unida a su madre que a su padre. Una vez me dijo que tenia una relación más estrecha con su madre. Seguramente ella entendía la necesidad de Natsuki de desconectar. Y creo que por eso yo le agradaba. Yo también soy de las que desconecta del trabajo una vez fuera de él. Me gusta más hablar sobre literatura, arte, cine, actualidad... todo menos trabajo. Supongo que es por eso por lo que Natsuki prefiere salir conmigo a salir con otros compañeros de trabajo.

Esa noche habíamos quedado en un bar donde ya estábamos empezando a ser locales. Yo había llegado un poco antes, y un tipo que conocíamos de vista se me acercó.

\- ¿Dónde está tu pareja? - Me preguntó el tipo, cuyo nombre no recordaba en ese momento. Mi mente se quedó en blanco. No sabía a quién se refería, porque yo no tengo pareja.

\- ¿Perdón? - Le respondí con mi cara más despistada.

\- La chica con la que siempre vienes... ¿tu novia? ¿pareja? - Me dijo el tipo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Ah, Natsuki! Sólo somos amigas. - Le respondí con una sonrisa. Me hubiera encantado responder que era mi novia, pero no era así y, además, no quería que empezaran a correr rumores sobre Natsuki siendo gay. Soy su amiga, ante todo, y no me gustaría que los posibles interesados se echaran para atrás porque creyeran que a Natsuki era lesbiana. El tipo me miró extrañado. Pero no pude preguntar por qué, . Natsuki decidió aparecer en ese momento.

\- Hola. - Natsuki me recibió con una sonrisa.

\- Hola. - No pude más que imitarla.

\- Hola. Estábamos hablando de ti. - El tipo sonreía de forma rara.

\- Espero que bien. - Natsuki respondió un poco extrañada.

\- Oh, nada importante. Sólo saludaba. - El tipo no indagó más.

\- ¿Una cerveza? - Natsuki dejó de interesarse por el tipo, y se dirigió hacia la barra del bar.

\- Claro. - La seguí hacia la barra. - Hasta otra. - Le dije al tipo, cuyo nombre aún no recordaba.

\- Hasta otra. - Me saludó a su vez, dirigiéndose hacia un grupo que supuse eran sus amigos.

Durante toda la noche estuve pensando sobre la pregunta de aquel tipo. ¿Natsuki mi novia? ¿Era eso lo que le parecía a la gente? Si lo piensas detenidamente, somos dos mujeres, siempre acompañadas la una de la otra, hablando y bromeando ininterrumpidamente. Nunca nos dirigíamos a hombres para intentar ligar. Ambas estamos contentas simplemente pasando el rato juntas. Supongo que desde desde fuera era lógico pensar que éramos pareja. Además, cualquiera que me observara un poco no podría dejar de percatarse de que mi interés va más allá de la amistad. Miradas furtivas cuando ella parece descuidada, estar constantemente atenta a lo que quiere, sonreírle de forma bobalicona de vez en cuando. Es fácil ver que estoy perdidamente enamorada. Sin embargo, me pareció muy extraño que ese tipo asumiera que somos pareja. Es cierto que conmigo está relajada, y parece ser feliz con mi compañía. Pero algo más allá, se me escapa de mi comprensión. Ella ya me ha dicho que no es gay. Así que no sé qué ve el resto de la gente en nuestra interacción.

Pero mi conversación con ese hombre me la quedé para mí. No quise hablar sobre ello con Natsuki. Podría haber introducido el tema de forma jocosa para ver lo que ella pensaba. Sin embargo, eso sólo abriría una puerta hacia un montón de preguntas sobre mis sentimientos. Y no quería compartirlos con ella. Sé por experiencia lo que pasa cuando confiesas tu amor por alguien que no está interesado en ti. Normalmente, para no hacerte daño, se distancian paulatinamente de ti. Y, aunque sea patético (sí, ya he usado esa palabra antes para describir mi situación), no quiero dejar de pasar tiempo con ella. Confesar mis sentimientos significaría que estoy dispuesta dejar ir a Natsuki. Pero aún no estoy preparada. Hace tanto tiempo que no siento esto por nadie, que prefiero esta forma de miseria a la otra. La otra en la que tu mundo está vacío, sin ilusión por hacer nada.

Natsuki me ha recordado lo mucho que me gusta la música, el arte, el teatro, el deporte. Tantas cosas que había dejado de lado en los últimos años. Después de Tomoe, la depresión se apoderó de mí. Creía que era sólo tristeza, pero al conocer a Natsuki, y empezar a hacer de nuevo las cosas que me gustan, me di cuenta de cuánto había perdido. No es que hubiera perdido a Tomoe, el amor o la compañía. Sobre todo, me había perdido a mí misma. Y es por eso que aún no puedo dejar a Natsuki ir. Necesito saber que soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir siendo yo misma después.

\- ¡Ara! ¿De dónde eres? Tu acento parece de Kioto. - Aquella noche habíamos decidido ir a un concierto cuyos cantantes eran conocidos de Natsuki. Estábamos en el bar tomando cervezas después del concierto, con la mayoría de ellos. Reconocí mi acento natal, así que decidí entablar conversación con la chica que se sentaba a mi lado.

\- Sí, soy de Kioto. - Respondió con una sonrisa la chica. - ¿Tú también eres de allí?

\- Sí. ¿También eres cantante? - Le pregunté a la chica.

\- No, he venido con mi novio. - Se me quedó mirando un rato.- ¿De qué familia eres? Tu cara me resulta familiar.

\- Fujino, Shizuru Fujino. ¿Y tú? - La verdad es que no me resultaba familiar, pero nunca se sabe.

\- Sakura Hirata. La verdad es que tu nombre no me suena. - Me respondió con una sonrisa.

En ese momento oí un gruñido a mi lado, casi imperceptible. Natsuki parecía estar incómoda por algo. La miré de reojo, y, si no lo supiera mejor, creería que estaba celosa de esa chica. Soy una persona a la que le gusta hablar con la gente. Y estaba empezando a echar de menos Kioto. El oír el acento natal me llenaba de nostalgia. Así que simplemente quería oír de nuevo el acento. No había ninguna intención más allá de eso. ¿Natsuki creía que estaba intentando ligar? En todo caso, no debería impedirme ligar con gente. No es que yo estuviera muy inclinada hacia ello, ya que estaba enamorada de ella, pero eso no quería decir que Natsuki tuviera la exclusividad de mi compañía. Sin embargo, su cara de disgusto era patente. ¿Estaba disgustada porque yo hablaba con alguien más? ¿Porque estaba aburrida y quería hablar de nuevo conmigo? Su conducta era muy extraña.

\- ¡Ara! Esta es mi amiga Natsuki. - le dije señalando a mi acompañante.

\- Hola. - Natsuki dijo con toda la amabilidad que pudo.

\- Hola.- Sakura le extendió la mano, la cual cogió Natuski, con cara de pocos amigos.

Hubo una pausa en la que el gran temido silencio incómodo se posó sobre la conversación. Sin duda provocado por la cara de pocos amigos de Natsuki. Sakura parecía ser alérgica a los silencios, así que empezó a hablar.

\- El tiempo parece bastante revuelto últimamente. - La pobre estaba haciendo un esfuerzo. La cara de Natsuki no ayudaba nada.

\- Sí, dicen que se va a meter una borrasca... - Natsuki se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo grosera, así que hizo un intento de conversar. Sin embargo, una amiga de Sakura le habló desde el otro lado, y dejó a Natsuki con las palabras en la boca. Natsuki estaba ahora realmente contrariada. Me hubiera reído de su cara cómica, pero no lo hice, porque parecía bastante disgustada con la chica.

\- ¿Qué haces el fin de semana? - Le pregunté, cambiando completamente el tema, para distraerla un poco de su mal humor.

\- Voy a visitar a mis padres. Nada excitante. - Dijo mirando su cerveza casi vacía.- ¿Y tú?

\- Creo que voy a quedarme en casa y descansar un poco. - La verdad es que necesitaba descansar. El nuevo proyecto era muy absorbente, y había llegado a casa tarde durante toda la semana. Miré a los que estaban en el bar. - ¿Quieres que nos mezclemos con la gente? - Pensé que Natsuki había querido ir a ese bar para hablar con su amigos los cantantes.

\- No. Prefiero quedarme aquí con esta cerveza. - Me sonrió de forma desarmante.

Sin duda no entendía a esta mujer. Habíamos ido a ese bar, no particularmente agradable, sólo por el mero hecho de que Natsuki quería ir adonde estaban sus conocidos. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún intento de hablar con ellos. Sólo parecía querer hablar conmigo, y además en exclusividad. ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba por la cabeza? Entiendo que soy encantadora, y mi conversación es fluida, inteligente, aguda... ejem, supongo que os daréis cuenta de que estoy siendo sarcástica. A lo que quiero llegar es a que no entiendo por qué Natsuki se comporta de forma posesiva conmigo, si no somos pareja. No me extraña que ese tipo creyera que era mi novia. Natsuki actúa como si fuera una novia celosa. Sin embargo, me dejó bien claro que mi género no le interesaba. Las mujeres somos tan extrañas a veces.

\- Me gustaría ser inmortal. - Seguíamos en el bar sin hacer caso a la gente. Siempre teníamos extrañas conversaciones.

\- Bueno, yo no creo que me gustara. Es difícil estar diciendo adiós constantemente. - Le dije lo que pensaba.

\- Bueno, no estaría sola... estaría con alguien también inmortal.

\- Todo el mundo querría ser inmortal. No creo que sea algo que quisiera que todo el mundo tuviera. Hay gente horrible en el mundo.- Respondí bebiendo un sorbo.

\- Voy a tener que hacerme vampiresa o algo... - Natsuki parecía tener algo en mente.

\- ¿Cómo se hace uno vampiro? ¿Tienes que beber su sangre? ¿Todos se convierten?- No soy experta en vampiros, así que tenía curiosidad. Además, Natsuki parecía estar interesada en el tema.

\- Bueno, depende de los autores. - Me dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Si quieres compañía vas a tener que saber cómo se hace un vampiro. - Le dije siguiéndole la corriente.

\- ¿Y si hago vampiro a alguien con quien no quiero estar? - Cuando se trataba de ahondar en un tema completamente intrascendente, éramos las mejores.

\- Bueno, puedes hacer experimentos... con una estaca a mano por si no salen bien...- yo soy bastante práctica.

\- ¡Ya sé! Tú podrías ser mi primer experimento. - Natsuki había encontrado al sujeto perfecto.

\- Ya te dijo que no quería ser inmortal... - la verdad es que me imaginé ser mordida por Natsuki, y me excité un poco. Pero no quería que la conversación fuera más allá del sinsentido. No quise ir por esos derroteros. Ya pensaría más adelante sobre ser mordida por Natsuki, preferiblemente en la seguridad de mi cama.

\- ¿Has visto la película "Solo los amantes sobreviven"? - Su mirada era penetrante.

\- La verdad es que no. - No soy muy de historias de vampiros, la verdad.

\- A mí me encanta. - Natsuki tenía un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

\- ¿Por qué? - Estaba interesada en saber por qué le gustaba tanto esa película.

\- Porque eso es lo que quiero. - Miró hacia abajo, y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Pero Natsuki nunca respondió a esa pregunta. Más tarde, durante el fin de semana, vi la película que me sugirió. Era la historia de dos amantes inmortales. Es una película extraña, centrada en ambos personajes, los cuales hablan sobre muchas cosas, algunas importantes, otras intrascendentes. Natsuki quería encontrar eso. Conocer a alguien totalmente, y vivir toda la eternidad con esa persona. ¿Y quería hacer el hipotético experimento de inmortalidad conmigo? Natsuki, ¿en qué estás pensando? ¿Por qué te callaste en ese momento? ¿Por qué no me dices lo que quieres?

* * *

NA: Siento la tardanza, pero, como siempre, estoy muy liada. Como dicen por ahí, nos vemos en los bares ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Era un fin de semana muy soleado. Decidimos hacer un picnic en el parque. Después de comerme el burrito, me tumbé sobre el césped. Me encanta tumbarme sobre el césped y sentir el sol en mi cara mientras cierro los ojos. Las mejores siestas son en el parque.

Natsuki estaba a mi lado, sobre una manta, leyendo un libro. Me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que estábamos juntas y no hablábamos. Siempre nos reuníamos para charlar. Nuestras conversaciones siempre eran de índole intelectual: el concepto de honor, civilizaciones antiguas, música, literatura, política... pero nunca habíamos estado juntas sin hablar. Bueno, a menos que estuviéramos en un concierto o teatro, donde estábamos atentas a las obras.

Era extraño, estar ahí con la persona que amas, compartiendo un momento que en otras circunstancias sería íntimo, pero sin ninguna esperanza de que se pudiera hacer habitual. De todos modos, disfrutaba de mi tiempo de relajación sobre el césped. En algún momento, me dormí.

Habíamos decidido ir al parque a hacer un picnic. No era algo usual en nosotras. Siempre acabábamos en lugares cerrados. Agradables pero no al aire libre. Siempre acompañadas de alguna bebida (normalmente cerveza), y discutiendo sobre el sexo de los ángeles. Sin embargo, aquel día decidimos cambiar de aires. En fin, somos personas inquietas, que nos gusta hacer muchas cosas. Y sí, también hacemos ejercicio y cosas al aire libre. Sin embargo, nunca hacíamos esa clase de cosas juntas.

Había empezado a ir a yoga por una temporada con ella. Pero en poco tiempo dejé de ir. Me interesé por hacer otro tipo de cosas a la hora de las clases, y dejé de ir en algún momento. Sí, al principio me apunté sólo por pasar más tiempo junto a ella. Pero con el tiempo empecé a distanciarme un poco. Ya había pasado más de un año desde que había llegado, y lo único que me quedaba en claro es que éramos amigas. Buenas amigas, de hecho. Así que empecé a dejar de perseguirla a otdo lo que hacía. Hay un límite para lo patética que una persona puede ser. Además, era una actitud muy sana para las dos.

Natsuki, por supuesto, se dio cuenta de mi cambio. Ya no parecía estar tan colgada por ella. Por otro lado, ella parecía estar más relajada. Por alguna razón, había estado muy estresada hasta hacía poco. Yo pensaba que es que ella era así de intensa. Sin embargo, ahora se notaba que lago le había estado preocupando durante todo este tiempo. Yo no sabía lo que era, pero me di cuenta que muy bien podía ser yo, que parecía perseguirla implacablemente.

Sí, ambas disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía, y ella sin duda se portaba de forma posesiva conmigo a veces, pero algunas veces me había pillado mirándola intensamente, y siempre ponía cara preocupada. Creo que le preocupaba que yo me enamorara de ella.

Así que dejé de ser tan insistente en quedar y eso, salí más con Tate, Mai y sus amigos, y, aunque no me distancié, mi foco de amigos ya no era ella exclusivamente. Creo que eso le relajó bastante. Por eso estábamos allí en el parque, cada una en nuestro propio mundo, en silencio, compartiendo simplemente ese momento.

Como digo, me había quedado dormida. Es lo que tiene el césped y el sol. Son una combinación mortal. Se queda uno totalmente dormido sin que te des realmente cuenta.

Cuando me desperté la vi allí, sobre mí, mirándome fijamente. Yo estaba aún despejándome. A medida que se acercaba hacia mi boca la situación cada vez me parecía más irreal. ¿Estaba aún soñando?

El beso empezó muy dulce, pero de pronto algún resorte interno dentro de Natsuki hizo que aquello empezara a ponerse bastante fogoso. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

La aparté suave pero firmemente hacia arriba.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Mi cara extrañada dejaba claro que estaba totalmente confundida. Esta mujer me había dicho repetidas veces que no era gay, y cada vez que mi mirada recaía en ella un poco más fijamente respondía con evasivas o mensajes críticos.

\- Me gustas. - En fin, cuando Natsuki quería ser concisa y totalmente inesperada, parece que sabe hacerlo perfectamente.

\- Creí que no eras gay. - En fin, esa era una de las pocas cosas que me habían quedado claras durante todo esta año pasado.

\- No es cierto. - Ahora sí que no entendía nada. A lo mejor no había salido del armario.

\- ¿No has salido del armario? - Era todo lo que se me ocurría decir.

\- No, no es eso. Me dabas miedo. Parecías totalmente obsesionada conmigo. - Ahora mi cara era todo un poema. ¿Natsuki abiertamente gay? ¿Nadie se había dado cuenta? Espera, ¿le daba miedo que estuviera obsesionada con ella?

\- Lo siento. Me parece que vas a tener que explicarte. Estoy totalmente descolocada. - Porque real, realmente lo estaba.

\- Hace un tiempo salí con Nao... - No, no me digas que saliste con esa mujer... ¿por qué, Natsuki?. - Al principio es de esa clase de gente que engaña, que parece ser mucho mejor de lo que en realidad es. Descubrió mis puntos débiles y luego pisoteó mis sentimientos sin ningún miramiento.

En fin, ahora entendía el por qué de la animadversión de Nao hacia mi persona, y en general hacia todo el mundo que estuviera relacionado con Natsuki.

\- Pero, ¿todo el mundo sabe sobre eso? Nadie me ha contado nada... - En serio, ¿tanto cotilleo y nadie me había contado nada?

\- No, fue mucho antes de que Nao llegara a la empresa. En la universidad. - Natsuki miraba hacia el horizonte de forma triste.

\- No lo entiendo. Nao nunca ha mencionado nada. - Nunca había oído nada de su boca sobre Natsuki. Bueno, a no ser que fuera para menospreciar su labor en la empresa.

\- Al principio lo decía, pero como nadie lo sabía, era su palabra contra la mía. Yo lo desmentí todo, y empecé a decir que no ea gay en la empresa. Pero en mi familia y algunas otras personas sí lo saben. - Me dijo con tristeza.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Creí que teníamos confianza. - Le dije con un poco de tristeza. No por no haberme dejado tener una relación con ella, sino por no haber tenido la confianza suficiente como para decirme algo así.

\- Como te he dicho, me daba miedo que estuvieras tan obsesionada conmigo. - Se quedó pensando un poco. - Es lo que me pasó con Nao. Al principio pensé que era pasíón, pero luego me di cuenta de que era un afán de posesión sobre mi persona. - Calló unos instantes. - Lo pasé muy mal.

\- Sí, bueno, yo también tuve una de esas. - Me miró con cara extrañada.- Tomoe, se llamaba Tomoe. El ser más vil que haya sobre la faz de la tierra. - Le dije con usa sonrisa. Me sonrió a su vez. - ¿Por qué ahora? No lo pillo.

\- Porque me he dado cuenta de que has decidido dejarme espacio. Sé que te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo, pero ya no te veo como una amenaza. Sales con otra gente, parece una relación más sana. - Me miró con una sonrisa.

\- Pues no lo pillo. - Le dije un poco confusa.

\- ¿No lo pillas? - Según ella, todo estaba clarísimo.

\- No. Todo este tiempo has tenido arrebatos en los que te has comportado de forma obsesiva conmigo. Algunas veces era patente el hecho de que no te gustaba que hablara con otra gente. - Lo que me estaba diciendo no era coherente con su comprtamiento.

\- Sí, bueno... soy una persona bastante celosa. - Me dijo a modo de excusa. - Es algo en lo que tengo que trabajar. En fin, otra razón para no lanzarme a la primera. No me gusta comportarme como la gente que me ha hecho daño. - Me dijo un poco avergonzada.

\- Así que estabas esperando a ver si podíamos tener una relación sana... - ahora empezaba a entender todo.

\- Sí, bueno. La pasión y eso está, muy bien. Pero puede convertirse en algo muy peligroso en ciertas personas. - Ahora empezaba a entender un poco el comportamiento extraño de Natsuki. Por un lado, se sentía traída por mí. Por otro, no se fiaba de mí, ni tampoco de como ella iba a reaccionar. En fin, las mujeres somos a veces tan, tan complicadas...

\- Lo que yo quiero es lo mismo que tienen los vampiros de "Sólo los amantes sobreviven". - ME dijo con una sonrisa desarmante.

\- ¿Qué es? - Le dije con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Tienen claro que se aman, y son capaces de vivir largos periodos por su cuenta. Cuando se reúnen se cuentan sus experiencias... pero no tienen duda de que se aman por encima de todo. Se conocen a la perfección. Lo único que necesitan saber es que ambos están vivos. - Me dijo con mirada soñadora.

\- ¿Pretendes decir que no quieres estar conmigo? Fufufu... Nat-su-ki... Eres una chica mala... - Le giñé un ojo, y se rió a carcajadas.

Shizuru 10000, Natsuki... bueno, Game Over, Natsuki.

* * *

NA: Perdonad por la tardanza. La vida, que a veces te arrastra... Espero que os haya gustado. Nos leemos en los bares ;)


End file.
